Leave her behind
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: Kotor After the escape from the Leviathon, what will happen to the revealed Revan?


**Well, this is my first Kotor fic. It's just after the group escapes the Leviathon and the 'Revan' in this story is called Trix. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

_**Leave her behind**_

The birds of Kashyyyk squawked around them as Trix faced up to Carth. The soldier glared down at her, eyes cold as he regarded the small woman. They had just learnt the truth about Trix, about how she had used to be the dark Lord Revan.

Dark, chocolate red hair fell around her face as she dipped her head and tears began to slide down her cheeks. She gave her cheek a wipe with her sleeve and looked up, ready to face those cold blue eyes of his.

"I feel cold, empty inside. I feel… dirty, betrayed." she whispered, continuing a conversation they had been having earlier. Carth snorted and turned away from her. Trix sighed.

"Carth, please, I'm not what I used to be. I'm not the dark lord Revan." she pleaded. Carth turned back, a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"You're not coming with us." he said harshly. Trix paused. "You're to stay here on Kashyyyk. To live, to die, I don't care. You're not trustworthy." and he began to walk up the ramp of the Ebon Hawk.

"Carth-" Trix started.

"Don't speak my name." he responded harshly as he stopped at the top of the ramp, hand on the closing panel. Trix gazed at him and then her eyes dropped to the ground.

"If that is what you wish." she said and began walking down the path that led down to Janos's office. Carth slapped the panel and walked to the cockpit. Looking out the window, he could see Trix disappear around the large wroshyr tree. He frowned and the ship lifted off.

"This is how it's supposed to be." he muttered as the ship strove for space. They had to find the Star Forge.

"Hey Carth, have you seen Trix? She wanted to talk to me about stims before." Canderous's voice filtered into the cockpit. Carth paused and then twisted in the seat so he could see Canderous's face.

"She's gone. Back on Kashyyyk." Carth responded.

"You left her?" Canderous asked, incredulous and in a rather loud voice that made Carth jump. "Carth, you've done some stupid things, but this is the worst."

"She had to go. She's Revan! She's not trustworthy!" Carth replied, irritation very apparent in his voice. Canderous frowned, but it wasn't him who responded.

"No! She's not Revan!" Mission said peeking out from behind Canderous, "She's Trix Marshane. She's a friend, a Jedi and a hero! How many times has she saved your butt, Carth? Too many. She found your son, and risked the wrath of the Sith to do so, just for you!" Carth bit his lip and looked back down at the green planet.

No, he wouldn't be betrayed again. But, Trix had said to him on Taris, you'll never get betrayed again unless you trust someone. Well, that didn't sound like the smartest thing to say, but it kind of made sense in a backwards sort of way.

"We have to go back Carth." Juhani said. Zaalbar added his sentiments with a loud growl. Carth frowned and looked at them with hard eyes.

"No." he stated simply.

"Stop being an asshole Carth!" Mission yelled.

"Master is a loyal person, and as much as it makes my circuits burn, she is a kind person." HK-47 added.

"That kid did a lot for you Carth, so get your young butt back down there and apologise." Jolee gruffed. Carth frowned. Everyone was against him, even the droids. He sighed.

"You owe it to her." Juhani said and everyone else nodded. Carth gritted his teeth.

"Fine! But it won't be my fault when she betrays us." he growled and turned the ship around, pointing it back at the green planet. They landed on the pad, wookiee milling around them.

Carth was then shoved down the ramp by a stronger than she looked Mission and a growling wookiee. He looked around. How the hell was he supposed to understand Shyriwook?

"Zaalbar is going with you." Mission added and then the large wookiee gave a short purr of approval.

"Fine." Carth muttered. As if he had much of a choice. They walked down to the office where Janos was supposed to be, but was now gone. Fleeing, after the wookiees had rebelled against the oppression that had been Czerka.

They came to the wookiee that guarded the basket that led down in to the shadow lands. Zaalbar talked with the wookiee for a while and then he pointed to the basket and they went down. Carth was working out what he was going to say, inside his mind.

They went to Jolee's home, and saw the light that had been extinguished when Jolee had joined their party, was alive again. Zaalbar grabbed the back of Carth's collar, opened the door and threw the soldier into the room. Carth smacked into the floor and lay there for a moment, silently cursing the wookiee for all he was worth.

"C-carth?" a voice asked and he turned his head to see Trix standing there, her face tear streaked and her hands clenched on the table top. Carth's hard look faded at the utter look of helplessness on Trix's face.

"Yeah. Have you been crying?" he asked. Trix paused and then scowled.

"No, I've been throwing water on my face, trying to wake myself up from this nightmare I've been put in." she responded harshly before getting up and walking over to the wooden bench in the corner. Carth sighed as he stood.

"I'm sorry." he muttered and Trix paused and turned to face him, her eyes watery.

"No Carth. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ever was that monster. You think you've been betrayed, well, look at me! I was leading a happy life-"

"As a smuggler." Carth put in and Trix glared.

"That's beside the point. At least I wasn't some demented sith lord. And then, then Malak, the very guy I was smuggling against, tells me that I am Revan. Well, whoopee!" she burst out and the table in the centre of the room lifted slightly. Carth watched her. How could he have been so ignorant of what had happened? How could he have ignored her pain?

"Carth. I am remembering things, I don't want to remember! I am remembering killing people! Murdering and torturing young people who didn't deserve anything and were only thrown into this war because Malak and I decided, lets be masters of the universe!" she cried and then sank into a chair. "I hate it." she muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Carth watched her for a moment and then carefully walked over and put an arm across her shoulders. Trix stiffened under the touch and then looked up at him.

"I'm truly sorry I left you behind. But, you have to understand, I trusted you and then… this happened and, well, it's not exactly an easy thing to accept, but, I was ignorant of how you were feeling and, I mean, I should have thought about what you were feeling before getting all gung ho and thinking you were going to try and take over the universe."

"To right you should have." Trix said and then smiled through the curtain of hair that had fallen over her face. Carth smiled and reached out a hand to brush away the hair and hook it behind her ear.

"So, why don't you come back to the ship, and help us find the Star Forge. The last place we need to go is Manaan. And, I don't think we would be able to do it without you." he asked. Trix paused.

"Are you sure everyone wants me back?" she asked softly.

"Of course they do. They all yelled at me for leaving you behind. I thought Zaalbar was going to rip me in two." Carth responded. Trix chuckled.

"Ok. I'll come back." she said and stood. Carth stood beside her.

"Great, oh, the 'fresher needs emptying by the way." he said and Trix gasped and shoved him.

"You mean bastard." she said and then the two laughed. Everyone greeted Trix back with open arms, and made her feel as welcome as she had ever been. The Ebon Hawk was her home, and as long as she made the right decisions, Revan would never return.

**Well, how was it? Was it alright? I have never written a fic about Knights of the Old Republic so, hope it was okay. Reviews would be much appreciated. :)**


End file.
